Half-Hour Hero
by Jet Wolf
Summary: The Senshi give a gift that will last somewhere between 30 minutes and forever.


**Standard disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine. This should come as no surprise. I am simply a teller of stories that occasionally claw their way desperately out of my head.

**Notes**: The second, and likely final, of the Christmas-themed requests I received on Tumblr. This one prompted: _Christmas, Crystal Tokyo, and pre-anime-but-not-baby-Chibi-Usa_.

_(18 December 2012)_

* * *

"Hold on tight, Sailor Moon!"

Without waiting for a response, Jupiter leapt from the rooftop, her strong legs carrying her over the edge and into the clear night sky. For several heartbeats she defied gravity, and at this height the only sounds were the wind rushing past her ears and the jubilant yell that seemed to bounce off the moon itself. Jupiter adjusted the harness and smiled.

She landed gracefully on another rooftop some five stories below her launching point and broke into a run. "Which way?" she asked the bundle of pink hair and elation strapped to her back.

A tiny fist thrust out near Jupiter's face and pointed in general direction of "left". Without breaking stride, Jupiter turned left. She was now headed toward the downtown shopping and business district, and the Christmas decorations were thicker and brighter here than anywhere else in Crystal Tokyo, save perhaps the Palace. It was a beautiful choice, but the buildings were densely packed, and the rooftop run would be simple. Boring. Jupiter made sure to catch an outcropping here, a fire escape there, just to make it more interesting. The delighted squealing increased, letting Jupiter know she was doing it right.

They darted through the cityscape, leaping across streets and the heads of late-night shoppers, all craning their necks to catch a glimpse of a Senshi. It seemed that word traveled faster than even Sailor Jupiter, and soon cheers and applause preceded them. "Say hello, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter encouraged, her feet never slowing, and two gloved hands waved madly in their desperation to greet everyone, to the delight of the onlookers.

New directions were pointed out often and Jupiter always changed her path in compliance. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the commands, but Jupiter never questioned, nor did she show signs of tiring. Had it been asked of her, Jupiter could have run all night.

Soon the moonlit patrol was joined, their shadow easily matching every stride, every leap.

"Sailor Moon, we need you!"

At the insistent tug on her uniform's collar, Jupiter slowed then stopped.

Jupiter and Mars shared the briefest of amused glances before Mars became grave and focused her entire attention on the girl peering at her intently from over Jupiter's shoulder.

"It's Mercury!" Mars exclaimed, her voice dripping with dramatic concern. "She's been captured by the evil Doctor Love! Only you can save her, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon gave a single, firm nod, and her tiara, just slightly too big for her, slipped into an uncomfortable position. Her little hands shoved it back, leaving it twisted on her forehead with the jewel partially obscured by pink bangs. She didn't seem to notice, instead instructing Jupiter to follow Mars back the way they had come.

This time they went the more direct route, returning to the Palace within minutes, and then passing beyond to one of the many parks around Crystal Tokyo, this one discretely roped off and secured for a private event. As Mars came to a halt on the rooftop of a low-level office building overlooking the park, Jupiter once again felt the tug on her collar and stopped alongside her fellow soldier. Mars hunkered down and Jupiter followed suit, remaining silent while Mars leaned in to whisper to Sailor Moon.

"The signal came from here, but I can't see anything. Can you?"

Leaning forward, Sailor Moon squinted in concentration as she peered into the darkness below. After a few moments of fruitless searching, she jumped in surprise as floodlights suddenly sprang to life around a small stage that had been erected in a grassy area in clear view of the rooftop.

Sailor Moon gasped as she caught sight of Sailor Mercury, bound with thick rope and suspended in mid-air about five feet above the stage. "Help, Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried.

Urged into action by her passenger, Jupiter began to get to her feet, but Mars thrust out a hand. "Wait, it could be a trap!" she said, and Sailor Moon gestured for Jupiter to hold back.

Sure enough, a high-pitched maniacal laugh rang out, causing Moon, Mars, Jupiter and even Mercury to wince. "I know you're out there, Sailor Moon!" The woman's voice was almost musical as it taunted. "Come keep your appointment with Doctor Love!"

Moving slowly, every step an exquisite luxury, another figure joined Mercury on stage. She wore a form-fitting pure white outfit somewhere between a dress and a lab coat with a big red heart sewn over the general location where the real one would be. Her blonde hair was wild and teased into patterns that could only be maintained by a combination of exceptional products and strong magic.

As Doctor Love passed Mercury, her hand reached out and lazily pushed the Senshi. Mercury began to swing back and forth, and judging from her expression, it wasn't a development she was particularly enjoying.

Doctor Love threw her arms wide toward one particular rooftop. "I have your precious Sailor Mercury," she called out, the sneer prominent on her face and in her voice. "If you want her, first you have to take your medicine!"

"What do we do, Sailor Moon?" Mars asked, seemingly at a complete loss.

"Fame Saipa!" Sailor Moon commanded.

Mars was instantly on her feet. "You got it! Mars! Flame Sniper!"

The fire arrow left a trail of smoke in its wake as it embedded harmlessly into the front of the stage and almost immediately extinguished. Still Doctor Love was propelled off her feet and she sprawled onto the stage with a loud cry. She rolled to her knees and shook her fist menacingly. "You'll have to do better than that, Sailor Moon! Why don't you come down here and fill my prescription for pain!"

Sailor Moon seemed to agree the ground was the best place to continue this, and soon Jupiter was leaping from the rooftop, Mars at her heels. The moment they landed they were already running toward the stage.

"Pessa! Pessa!" shouted Sailor Moon, and Jupiter didn't hesitate to launch a Sparkling Wide Pressure at the enemy. It went wide, doing little more than sending up a spray of grass and dirt as it impacted with the ground.

Doctor Love reacted as though it was a direct hit, and she flung herself to the other side of the stage. Panting heavily and flailing her arms, Doctor Love managed to scramble upright. She stood unsteadily, however, taking large steps in all directions to try and maintain her balance.

Mars saw their opening. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon, with every ounce of strength she could muster in her tiny frame, called out her attack phrase. Nobody present could have said exactly what it was – it involved no syllables known to any human language they had ever heard in their centuries on Earth, and all told it took about 90 seconds to complete. But the enthusiasm in its delivery was undeniable, and the hand gestures suggested a fairly impressive amount of dexterity for a three-year old. Jupiter was only whacked twice, and considered herself fortunate indeed.

Once the attack had been completed (a conclusion drawn solely by the sudden silence), Doctor Love began to stagger across the stage. "AIIIEEE!" she shrieked, clutching at the fake heart and tearing it away from her uniform with a loud rip. "You were too much for me, Sailor Moon! The Doctor ... is out!" With that, she spun a full 360 degrees on the heel of her right foot, then collapsed backward onto the stage. Her arm spasmed once, tossing the red heart into the air, where it floated gently to the ground.

Sailor Moon cheered loudly, and began to bounce in her harness, demanding to be free of it. Chuckling as it took several attempts to release the excited toddler, Mars was finally able to unstrap her and set her down on the stage. Sailor Moon ran immediately to Doctor Love, the blue skirt of her little handmade fuku rustling around her knees. She launched herself into the air and came down hard on Doctor Love's stomach.

Doctor Love nearly doubled over as the breath was forced out of her.

"Pow!" Sailor Moon cried, throwing a punch at her nemesis but not coming close to landing it. "Pow!"

Jupiter and Mars, sporting identical satisfied grins, were helping Mercury.

"No love for the sidekicks," Mars said with a shake of her head. A small jet of flame burst from her fingertip to the rope supporting Mercury. It ate through the fibers in seconds, and Mercury let out a yelp as she fell, only to land safely in Jupiter's arms.

"Try being the victim," Mercury suggested as they helped her out of her bonds, then she laughed in surprise as Sailor Moon tackled her shins. She looked down into a face overflowing with pure delight; Sailor Moon's cheeks and nose were red from the crispness of the air and her eyes were shining with excitement.

Jupiter was next to be embraced, and she beamed as she ruffled the mop of pink hair.

Finally Sailor Moon lunged at Mars, who easily scooped the little girl up. She flung her arms around Mars' neck and Mars smiled affectionately as she straightened the little tiara.

"Merry Christmas, Small Lady."


End file.
